19 Mayıs Üniversitesi
| adres = Ondokuz Mayıs Üniversitesi Rektörlük Binası 55139 Kurupelit | kampus = OMÜ Atakum Yerleşkesi | kampus_2 = OMÜ Kurupelit Yerleşkesi | kampus_3 = | sports = | renk = | takma ad = | maskot = | marş = | affiliations = Erasmus Bologna Süreci Farabi Değişim Programı | nobel_ödülleri = | website = | logo = | dipnotlar = }} Ondokuz Mayıs Üniversitesi (OMÜ) Samsun, Türkiye'de 1975 yılında kurulan büyük bir devlet üniversitesidir. Türkiye Cumhuriyeti'nin kurucusu Mustafa Kemal Atatürk'ün, Bağımsızlık Savaşını başlatmak üzere Samsun'a geldiği tarih Üniversite'nin ismi olarak belirlenmiştir. Bünyesinde; 16 fakülte, 5 enstitü, 1 konservatuvar, 3 yüksekokul, 11 meslek yüksekokulu, 21 uygulama araştırma merkezi, rektörlüğe bağlı 4 bölüm, 1 gözlemevi ve 1 enstitü birimi ile faaliyetlerini sürdürmektedir. 2.175 dönümlük ana kampüsü Samsun'da Atakum belediyesinin odağında yer almaktadır. Akademik Performansa göre Üniversite Sıralaması (URAP) verilerine göre, tıp fakültesi ve sağlık okulları ile, OMÜ Türk üniversiteleri arasında 14. sırada yer almaktadır.http://tr.urapcenter.org/2013/2013_t3.php([http://tr.urapcenter.org/2013/2013_t3.php http://tr.urapcenter.org/2013/2013_t3.php]) Tarihçe Ondokuz Mayıs Üniversitesi (OMÜ), 1 Nisan 1975 tarihinde 1873 sayılı kanunla kurulmuştur ve aynı yıl toplam 50 öğrenci ile eğitim-öğretime başlanmıştır. 1973 yılında Hacettepe Üniversitesi'ne bağlı olarak kurulan Samsun Tıp Fakültesi, 1873 sayılı kanunun 2. maddesine göre OMÜ'ye bağlanarak üniversitenin temelleri atılmıştır. Yukarıda belirtilen Kanunun 3. maddesi uyarınca, Fen Bilimleri ve Mühendislik Fakültesi Ondokuz Mayıs Üniversitesi çerçevesinde ikinci fakülte olarak kuruldu. Üçüncü fakülte olan Ziraat Fakültesi, Yükseköğretim Kurulu'nun 31 Ağustos 1976 tarihli ve 11.5/0 sayılı kararı gereğince kurulmuştur. Milli Eğitim Bakanlığına bağlı bazı yükseköğretim kurumları 41 nolu Kanun Hükmünde Kararname uyarınca, geçici 28 nolu Yüksek Öğretim Kanunu gereğince, 20 Temmuz 1982 tarinde yayınlanan Yüksek Öğretim Kurumları Teşkilatına dair, Ondokuz Mayıs Üniversitesine dahil edilmiş ve yukarıda bahsedilen kurumlar yeniden düzenlenmiştir. OMU was reshaped in accordance with the subclauses ©, (d) and (e) of the Article 27 of the Law no. 2809 and Article 18 and Additional Article 29 of the Law no. 3837. OMÜ, 2809 sayılı kanunun 27. maddesinin ©, (d), (e) fıkraları ve 3837 sayılı kanunun 18 . maddesi ve Ek 29. maddesi gereğince yeniden şekillendirildi. Yeniden şekillenmenin sonucunda, Ondokuz Mayıs Üniversitesi şunları içermektedir: Tıp Fakültesi, Fen Edebiyat Fakültesi (önceki ismiyle “Doğa Bilimleri ve Mühendislik Fakültesi ”), Eğitim Fakültesi, İlahiyat Fakültesi, Diş Hekimliği Fakültesi, Ondokuz Mayıs Samsun Devlet Konservatuarı, Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü, Fen Bilimleri Enstitüsü, Sağlık Bilimleri Enstitüsü, Güzel Sanatlar Enstitüsü, Sağlık Hizmetleri Meslek Yüksek Okulu, Yüksek Öğretim Kurulu tarafından 1988'de şehir merkezinde kuruldu, Meslek Yüksek Okulları 1992'de Samsun ve Bafra'da, 1993'te Havza'da, 1994'te Vezirköprü'de, 1995'te Kavak'ta kuruldu; Mühendislik Fakültesi 3837 sayılı kanun gereğince 1992'de kuruldu; Veteriner Fakültesi ve İktisadi ve İdari Bilimler Fakültesi, Bakanlar Kurulu'nun 95/7515 sayılı kararnamesi gereğince kuruldu, Samsun Sağlık Meslek Yüksekokulu 1997'de 96/8655 sayılı Bakanlar Kurulu Kararnamesiyle kuruldu; Yaşar Doğu Spor Bilimleri Meslek Yüksek Okulu 97/9414 sayılı Bakanlar Kurulu Kararnamesiyle kuruldu; Terme Meslek Yüksekokulu 1999'da YÖK tarafından kuruldu; Çarşamba Meslek Yüksekokulu 2000'de YÖK tarafından kuruldu; ve Hukuk Fakültesi Aralık-2008'de 2008/14492 sayılı Bakanlar Kurulu Kararnamesiyle kuruldu.  Bazı birimler Ondokuz Mayıs Üniversitesi'nden ayrılarak 3 şehirdeki 3 üniversitenin temelini oluşturdular: Amasya Eğitim Fakültesi, Amasya Fen Edebiyat Fakültesi, Mesleki ve Teknik Eğitim Fakültesi ve Mimarlık Fakültesi, Amasya Sağlık Meslek Yüksek Okulu, ve Amasya ve Merzifon Meslek Yüksek Okulları, 4567 sayılı kanunla ve 17 Mart 2006 tarih ve 26111 sayılı resmi gazetede yayınlarak kurulan Amasya Üniversitesi'ne dahil edildi. Ordu Fen Edebiyat Fakültesi, Ünye İktisadi ve İdari Bilimler Fakültesi ve Fatsa Deniz Bilimleri Fakültesi, Ordu Sağlık Meslek Yüksek Okulu, ve Mesudiye, Ünye ve Fatsa Meslek Yüksek Okulları, 4567 sayılı kanunla ve 17 Mart 2006 tarih ve 26111 sayılı resmi gazetede yayınlarak kurulan Ordu Üniversitesi'ne dahil edildi. Sinop Su Ürünleri Fakültesi, Sinop Fen Edebiyat Fakültesi, Boyabat İktisadi ve İdari Bilimler Fakültesi, Sinop Sağlık Meslek Yüksek Okulu, Sinop, Boyabat, Gerze ve Ayancık Meslek Yüksek Okulları, 5662 sayılı kanunla ve 29 Mayıs 2007 tarih ve 26536 sayılı resmi gazetede yayınlarak kurulan Sinop Üniversitesi'ne dahil edildi *. Yönetim ve Organizasyon Rektör, üniversitenin resmi Başkanı'dır. Yükseköğretim Kurulu tarafından önerilen Üniversite akademik personeli arasından seçilen adaylar arasından Türkiye'nin Cumhurbaşkanı tarafından dört yıllık bir süre için atanır. Üniversite Yönetim Kurulu ve Senatosu'nun Başkanı'dır. Yüksek öğretim, yönetim organlarının kararlarını uygular, ve Üniversite Yönetim Kurulu tekliflerini değerlendirir, bunlarla ilgili olarak karar verir ve Üniversiteye bağlı kuruluşlar arasında koordinasyonu sağlar. Rektör'ün görev süresi boyunca Rektör'e yardımcı olmak için, Üniversite'de çalışan profesörler arasından seçilen dört Rektör Yardımcısı Üniversite Rektörü tarafından atanır. Üniversite Rektörü aynı zamanda Rektör Danışmanı da tayin edebilir. Üniversite Senatosu, Başkan olarak Rektör, Rektör Yardımcıları, Dekanlar, her fakülteden bir temsilci ve Enstitü ve Yüksek Okul Müdürleri'nden oluşmaktadır. Üniversitenin baş akademik organıdır. Ondokuz Mayıs Üniversitesi'ni veya herhangi bir merkezi kuruluşunu etkileyen; araştırma, pedagoji ve çalışma konularında sorumludur. Üniversite Yönetim Kurulu, Rektör (Başkan), Dekanlar ve Üniversite Senatosu tarafından dört yıllığına seçilen üç Profesör'den oluşur. Kampüs OMÜ' nün Atakum'daki ana kampüsü 10,000 dönümlük bir alanı kaplamaktadır. Kampüsün bir tarafı Karadeniz manzaralı diğer tarafı ise yıllık yürüyüşler için bilinen Kocadağ Dağı manzaralıdır. Aşağıdaki fakülteler ve tesisler ana kampüste bulunur: Tıp Fakültesi, Diş Hekimliği Fakültesi, Mühendislik Fakültesi, Fen Edebiyat Fakültesi, Ziraat Fakültesi, Eğitim Fakültesi, İlahiyat Fakültesi, İktisadi ve İdari Bilimler Fakültesi, Veteriner Fakültesi, Yabancı Diller Yüksekokulu, Rektörlük Ofisi, Merkez Kütüphane ve IT Merkezi, Temel Bilimler Meslek Yüksekokulu, Auditorium, Çocuk Hastanesi, Lojmanlar, UZEM (Uzaktan Eğitim Merkezi), Yaşar Doğu Spor Bilimleri Fakültesi, Planetaryum, Gözlemevi, Öğrenci Yurtları, OMÜ Camii, Cerrahi Araştırma Kliniği, Atatürk Kongre ve Kültür Merkezi, Çocuk Eğitim Merkezi, Sürekli Eğitim Merkezi, Misafirhane, Uluslararası İlişkiler Ofisi, Veteriner Hastanesi. Üniversitenin ilk ve en büyük fakültesi olan Tıp Fakültesi aynı zamanda bir üniversite hastanesidir. Benzer şekilde, Diş Hekimliği Fakültesi bir Diş Hastanesi'dir. Tüm Karadeniz bölgesi sakinlerine hizmet veren her iki fakülte, tüm sağlık alanlarında tedavi sunmaktadır. Akademik 2013-2014 Akademik Yılı itibariyle, OMÜ toplam 28.418 lisans, 4659 yüksek lisans ve 10.850 önlisans öğrenciye sahiptir.http://oid.omu.edu.tr/istatistikler/2013-14/2013-2014_mevcut.pdf Kabul Türk Öğrenciler Ondokuz Mayıs Üniversites'nde kayıt, sınav ve değerlendirme prosedürleri, YÖK tarafından konan Yükseköğretim Kanun ve Yönetmeliklerine göre gerçekleştirilir. Türkiye'de Yükseköğretim Kurumlarında iki yıllık Önlisans ya da dört yıllık Lisans programına kabul kazanmak için öğrenciler, Öğrenci Seçme ve Yerleştirme Merkezi (ÖSYM) tarafından yapılan üniversite giriş sınavına girmek zorundadırlar. Sınav iki aşamadan oluşmaktadır. Birinci aşama Yükseköğretim'e geçiş sınavıdır. Öğrenciler, ikinci sınav olan Lisans Yerleştirme Sınavı'na girebilmeleri için ilk aşama sınavından 500 üzerinden en az 180 alması gerekir. Sınavın ikinci aşaması, LYS, 5 ayrı oturum olarak uygulanır. Öğrenciler kendi alanlarına göre, Matematik, Fen, Sosyal Bilimler vb., ilgili oturumlara girerler. 500 üzerinden en az 180 alan öğrenciler Lisans programlarından tercih yapabilirler. Birinci aşama sınav puanıyla yapılan çoğu yerleştime, öğrencilerin sınavdan aldığı puana ve ortaöğretim başarı puanına göre ÖSYM tarafından yapılır. Önlisans programı okumak isteyen öğrencilerin yerleştirilmesi YGS puanına göre yapılmaktadır. Burada kanunen tanınan bir istisna vardır. Meslek lisesi mezunları kendi alanlarıyla aynı türden olan iki yıllık Meslek Yüksek Okullarına sınavsız olarak başvuru yapabilirler. Bu öğrenciler, mezun oldukları meslek lisesinin türüne göre ve ortalama puanlarına göre ÖSYM tarafından merkezi olarak yerleştirilirler. Beden Eğitimi ve Spor Yüksekokulu'na, Güzel Sanatlar Eğitimi Bölümü (Müzik Eğitimi ve Sanat Eğitimi) Fakültesi'ne kayıt yaptırmak isteyen öğrenciler, Üniversite Senatosu'nun ilgili Kurulları tarafından tanımlanan yetenek testini almak zorundadırlar. YGS, bu tür programlar için de yerleştirmede bir ön koşuldur. Öğrencilerin nihai listesine, YGS puanının önceden belirlenmiş yüzdesi ve yerel sınavı (yetenek testi) eklenerek karar verilir. Öğrenci İşleri Ofisi, kayıt prosedürlerini koordine eder ve yürütür. Yukarıda belirtilen şartları sağlayan öğrenciler, ilgili yılın Akademik Takviminde, bizzat kayıt prosedürünü tamamlamaları gerekir. Yüksek Lisans programlarında okumak isteyen öğrenciler, yine ÖSYM'nin yapmış olduğu ALES sınavından ilgili puanı almalı ve bu puanla beraber başvurusunu yapmalıdır. ALES'in yerine GRE veya GMAT kullanılabilir. Başvuranlar, akademik birimler tarafından belirlenen ek program gereksinimlerini de karşılamak zorundadırlar. Uluslararası Öğrenciler Son zamanlarda üniversiteler kendi Yönetmeliklerine göre yabancı öğrencilerini seçebilmekteler. Kabul kriterleri, Türkiye Yükseköğretim Kurulu (YÖK) tarafından onaylanmış olması gerekmektedir. OMÜ, Ondokuz Mayıs Üniversitesi Uluslararası Öğrenci Giriş Sınavı (OMÜ-ISE) olarak adlandırılan bir yıllık sınav düzenlemektedir. Sınav, yalnızca Lisans programlarına kaydolmak üzere başvuranlar içindir. OMÜ-ISE almak isteyenler için ilk koşul, Türkiye'den başka bir uyruğa sahip olması gerektiğidir (vatansızlar ve mülteciler de başvurabilir). İkincisi, ortaöğretim son sınıfta olmalı ya da başarıyla lise eğitimini tamamlamış olmalılar. Her yıl düzenlenen OMU-ISE'ye ek olarak, öğrenciler Senato tarafından belirlenen uluslararası sınavlardan birinin puanına göre lisans programlarına kabul edilebilirler. Uluslararası adaylar yüksek lisans veya doktora seviyelerinde lisansüstü çalışmalarına başvurabilirler. Lisansüstü programlara başvurular Enstitüler tarafından işlenir. Farklı bölümlere başvurularda minimum gereksinimler vardır. Değişim Öğrencileri OMU, etkin olarak Erasmus+, Mevlana, and Farabi (Türk Üniversiteleri arasında öğrenci değişiminin yapılabildiği ulusal bir program) değişim programlarını kullanır. Değişim öğrencileri, OMÜ ve başvuran öğrencilerin üniversiteleri arasındaki mevcut anlaşmalar çerçevesinde OMÜ'ye kabul edilir. Değişim öğrencileri OMÜ'de verilen derslere kayıt olabilir ve bir dönem ya da tüm akademik yıl için öğrenim görebilirler. Değişim öğrencileri için başvuru prosedürleri OMÜ Uluslararası İlişkiler Ofisi tarafından yönetilmektedir. İlgili yılın süre bitim tarihleri, güncel haberleri ve irtibat kişileri gibi ayrıntılı bilgileri burada bulabilirsiniz. Uluslararasılaşma OMÜ hızla küreselleşen dünyada ilerleme ve uluslararası platformlarda kabul edilebilmesi için uluslararasılaşma süreci ve gerekli bilgi, teknoloji, iletişim ve insan kaynaklarının eğitimde artan rekabete karşı sağlanmasına vurgu yapıyor. Bu amaçla, uluslararasılaşma OMÜ'nün temel hedeflerinden biridir; eğitim ve araştırmanın kalitesinin artırılması mezunlarının uluslararası istihdamı için son derece önem taşımaktadır. OMÜ uluslararası etkileşim ve iletişimin en üst düzeyde olduğu bir kampüs alanı oluşturmayı amaçlamaktadır, ve uluslararası kültür ve eğitim ortamlarında yaşamaya öğrencileri ve personeli teşvik etmeyi amaçlıyor. Bologna Süreci, kalite güvencesi anlayışının ve sürdürülebilir kalkınmanın oluşturulması için hızlandırıcı bir rol oynamaktadır. Bologna Süreci, Avrupa ülkeleri arasında karşılıklı anlayış ve tamamlayıcılığa dayanan tutarlı ve rekabetçi "Avrupa Yükseköğretim Alanı" oluşturmayı hedefliyor. Hızla büyüyen ve dinamik bir yapısı olan bu süreç, yeni bir sistem adaptasyonu değildir; aslında, var olan sistemleri birleştiren bir “eğitimde yenilik” hareketidir. Bologna Süreci çerçevesinde, OMÜ eğitim ve araştırma kalitesini artırmak ve uluslararası hareketlilik sayısını ve kalitesini artırmak için öğretim programları geliştirme konusunda sürekli çaba gösterir. Her yıl, Erasmus+ ve Mevlana ve karşılıklı işbirliği anlaşmaları gibi hareketlilik programlarından faydalanan gelen ve giden öğrencilerin sayısında artma olmaktadır. Hareketlilik programlarına ek olarak, akademik işbirliği protokolleri de uluslararası işbirliğini geliştirmedeki yolun önünü açmaktadır. OMÜ'nün, 23 Avrupa ülkesiyle 125 Erasmus Anlaşmasıhttp://erasmus.omu.edu.tr/genel-bilgiler/kurumlararasi-anlasmalar/omu-anlasma-listesi/ olup, OMÜ ve uluslararası üniversiteler arasında 56 Mevlana protokolühttp://mevlana.omu.edu.tr/uploads/documents/mep.pdf ve 48 karşılıklı işbirliği anlaşmasıhttp://uib.omu.edu.tr/uploads/bilateral_agreements.pdf imzalanmıştır. OMÜ'nün bir uluslararası kampüs oluşturma hedefinin bir göstergesi olarak, OMÜ'de okuyan uluslararası öğrenci sayısında her sene artış olmaktadır. Bugün, OMÜ 80 ülkeden yaklaşık 1750 yabancı öğrenci ile Türkiye'nin önde gelen üniversitelerinden biridir. OMÜ Türkiye'de bir ilk olan Uluslararası Öğrenci Giriş Sınavı'nı (OMÜ-ISE) 2011-2012 akademik yılı itibariyle düzenlemeye başlamıştır. Sınavın ana amacı, uygulama kriterleri için bir standart oluşturmak ve uygulama sürecini kolaylaştırmaktır. Sınavın erişilebilirliğini artırmak için, OMÜ-ISE 2014-2015 akademik yılı için 33 merkezde düzenlenmiş ve yaklaşık 4250 öğrenci sınava katılmıştır. OMÜ-ISE, Türkiye'deki 97 Üniversite (67'si Devlet ve 30'u Vakıf) tarafından uluslararası öğrenci kabul kriteri olarak kabul edilmektedir. Fakülteler * Ali Fuad Başgil Hukuk Fakültesi * Diş Hekimliği Fakültesi * Eğitim Fakültesi * Fen-Edebiyat Fakültesi * Güzel Sanatlar Fakültesi * Havacılık ve Uzay Bilimleri Fakültesi * İktisadi ve İdari Bilimler Fakültesi * İlahiyat Fakültesi * İletişim Fakültesi * Mimarlık Fakültesi * Mühendislik Fakültesi * Tıp Fakültesi * Turizm Fakültesi * Veteriner Fakültesi * Yaşar Doğu Spor Bilimleri Fakültesi * Ziraat Fakültesi Enstitüler * Eğitim Bilimleri Enstitüsü * Fen Bilimleri Enstitüsü * Sağlık Bilimleri Enstitüsü * Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü * Güzel Sanatlar Enstitüsü Yüksekokullar * Samsun Sağlık Yüksekokulu * Sivil Havacılık Yüksekokulu * Yabancı Diller Yüksekokulu * 19 Mayıs Samsun Devlet Konservatuvarı Meslek Yüksekokulları * Adalet Meslek Yüksekokulu * Alaçam Meslek Yüksekokulu * Bafra Meslek Yüksekokulu * Çarşamba Ticaret Borsası Meslek Yüksekokulu * Havza Meslek Yüksekokulu * Kavak Meslek Yüksekokulu * Sağlık Hizmetleri Meslek Yüksekokulu * Samsun Meslek Yüksekokulu * Terme Meslek Yüksekokulu * Vezirköprü Meslek Yüksekokulu * Yeşilyurt Demir-Çelik Meslek Yüksekokulu Konservatuvar * Samsun Devlet Konservatuvarı Gözlemevi * Ondokuz Mayıs Üniversitesi Gözlemevi Araştırma ve Uygulama Merkezleri ve Diğer Akademik Birimler * Atatürk İlkeleri ve İnkılap Tarihi Araştırma ve Uygulamaları * Bilgisayar Araştırma ve Uygulama Merkezi * Biyoteknoloji Araştırma ve Uygulama Merkezi * Çevre Sorunları Araştırma Uygulama Merkezi * Ekosistemleri Araştırma ve Uygulama Merkezi * Enformatik Bölümü * Fındık ve Diğer S. K. Meyveler Araştırma ve Uygulama Merkezi * Kadın Sorunları Araştırma Merkezi * Ornitoloji Araştırma Merkezi * Ortak Dersler Bölümü * Sağlık Araştırma ve Uygulama Merkezi * Stratejik Araştırma Merkezi * Sürekli Eğitim Merkezi * Türk Patent Enstitüsü Birimi * Uzaktan Eğitim Uygulama ve Araştırma Merkezi * Yabancı Diller Eğitimi Araştırma ve Uygulama Merkezi * Zihinsel Engelli Çocuklar Eğitimi Araştırma Uygulama Merkezi Kaynakça Dış bağlantılar * Ondokuz Mayıs Üniversitesi Resmi Sitesi , , , * Ondokuz Mayıs Üniversitesi Vakfı Resmi Sitesi Kategori:Ondokuz Mayıs Üniversitesi